


Prompt: Knight/Prince Dynamic

by postmanbutters



Series: Pollska 100 Followers Drabbles [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Middle Ages, Princes & Princesses, Rapunzel Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postmanbutters/pseuds/postmanbutters
Summary: feliks is stuck in a tower, tolys is going to get him out.





	Prompt: Knight/Prince Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> i opened up drabbles on my aph blog after hitting 100, so they're all here in a series! they haven't been beta read, so there may be some mistakes or errors. these also were written either 1. late at night or 2. after too much wine, soo enjoy them as they are

“Kochanie?” Tolys called, trying to be quiet, but his voice had to travel quite a ways to reach Prince Feliks. His tower window was wide open, as always, and he waited for the familiar flash of gold that was his beloved’s thick braid of hair.

Like clockwork, Feliks poked his head out, beaming so brightly Tolys could see him all the way from the ground.

“Have you brought my present?” He called, voice lilting.

Tolys sighed. Of course that was the first thing he’d ask.

“Of course, Feliks, Would you let me up?”

Feliks didn’t reply, but he could hear a familiar rustling sound from the open window. He knew to take a step back.

Tumbling from the window came Feliks’ hair. It would’ve been quite impressive, even if it had been just down his back, even to his shoulders. It was thick and shiny and looked like spun gold. But apparently that hadn’t been enough, because Feliks’ hair was inordinately long. Even braided, it fell just three feet above the grass beneath the tower, when it was loose, it dragged the ground.

The first time Tolys had came across the tower, deep in the woods, he’d thought it a trick of the light. Feliks had sat at the window, combing out his hair. He had scrambled inside when he caught sight of Tolys, but his hair remained, blowing slightly in the breeze, re-tangling all he had worked so hard to comb out.

However, he was well practiced at this now, and they’d agreed keeping Feliks’ hair braided had made the climb easier.

He took a bit of a leap, catching hold, and winced a bit at Feliks’ responding yelp. He shifted his leather sword frog to his back, not wanting to bounce off his blade if he were to fall, and began to climb.

Feliks’ tower was about fifteen meters high. It was well hidden, and there was no door. He was never intended to have visitors, and certainly not to leave. Roderich, who had built the thing, had done all he could to discourage it, and visited once a week to bring him food and books.

“Owch, Liet! Would you hurry?”

Tolys took the hint and put his back into it, clamoring the rest of the way up to the window ledge, and swinging his legs into the room.

Feliks’ room was packed with things. Toys for children, a library of books, an enormous canopy bed, innumerable nicknacks and what looked like several questionable, magical items. Perhaps spread about a house, the amount of things would seem reasonable. Just enough to be considered decorative. But in one room, hardly large enough for one boy, much less one with a considerable bulk of hair, it was quite overwhelming.

There was not a space of wall that was uncovered by paint, paper, handmade streamers and banners. It was clear he kept as busy as he could.

Prince Feliks stood in the center of the room, hands clasped together in excitement, looking doe-eyed. He only stood that way for a moment, surveying him, before leaping forward and throwing his arms around his shoulders, practically knocking him backwards out the window where he’d came. His hair moved with him, whipping forward with the motion and slapping against Tolys’ back.

“I’m so glad you’re here! I’m so bored, Liet, come on,” He took him by the hand, leading him back to to his bed, covered in pillows of all different colors and sizes, and taking a seat, inviting Tolys to do the same.

“Show me what you have!”

Tolys laughed, a bit breathless from his climb, and hurriedly tugged his satchel off his shoulder, opening it up before Feliks pounced on him and did it for him.

He took his time, enjoying the way Feliks’ nervous hands felt on his arms, urging him to just spill everything out on the bed, but he revealed his gifts one at a time.

“I’ve gotten you…” he pulled out a jar, the top held tightly with twine, “A jar of honey, for your bread.”

Feliks shrieked with delight, kissing Tolys on his cheek.

“And this,” The next was a pouch, which he opened to reveal dark red, paper thin petals, “Dried rose petals. You can steep them, for rose water.”

Feliks took them gratefully, bringing the bag to his nose to inhale deeply. It’d been so long since he’d smelled fresh flowers, still growing in the ground. He hoped they smelled the same as when they were dried.

“And these.” He took the last item out with care, taking Feliks’ hand and setting it into his palm.

The weight of it startled him, and he stared blankly for a moment. The metal in his hands felt cold, he shivered.

“Tolys…” He trailed off, at a loss for words. Tolys’ gaze felt heavy on him, and he struggled to meet his eye, “Do you think it will work this time?”

Tolys nodded gravely. He had gone through a great deal to procure the scissors. They were enchanted, and could cut through any metal, any stone. He’d traded something of great value for them, to a witch he’d traveled a great distance to see.

“I was promised they would.”

“Well, do you think we should-?” Feliks’ hands were shaking and Tolys grabbed them, tugging him forward to kiss him on the mouth, eyes squeezed shut tightly. He pulled back to look Feliks in his tearful eyes, hand going to his cheek, to hold him close.

“Prince Feliks, I was sworn by the crown to protect you, and I have failed at that. You were ripped from your home under my protection. I have not rest since that night, and I have searched far and wide to find you. Now, I will bring you home. I swear that to no crown, but to you, to your honor.”

Feliks bit his trembling lower lip, and nodded, gazing around his room with a sense of longing, for what, he didn’t know. He was nearly twenty, making it almost fifteen years he’d spent there, he wasn’t sure he knew how to be anywhere else. So much must’ve changed, and it seemed everyone had forgotten about him but Tolys.

“Alright.” He said, showing a small, watery smile. He felt tentatively hopeful. Knives, swords, scissors had all broken when he had attempted to cut his hair, a bid for freedom. The braid was his only way down, all else had failed. Roderich had cursed him that way.

Tolys led him to the window, where he secured his hair to the ledge with a strong knot.

Feliks turned, to face the open air, the breeze tickled his cheeks. He imagined what it would be like to run through the grass, to go back to his castle, to swim in the lake.

He closed his eyes, and Tolys cut.


End file.
